The Other Uchiha Woman
by rinrechan
Summary: Sarada looked at her mom and opened up the box, bringing her a photo of the woman and her father. "Mom. Who's she?" As Sakura gave a sad smile she told Sarada, "She, my dear daughter, is someone very important to your father. And to me too you know! But… I mean, for him it was more than that. He loved her every being…"


Author's Note:

Hey guys! This is the first time I've ever written a fanfic. So I can't promise you perfect writing or smooth transitions, but I just felt that since I had the time I could try doing this for fun.

Letting you all know before hand this fic is SasukexOC. It'll probably just barely have some NaruHina and maybe SasuSaku, since this does bring about the canon relationships but with a twist since I was just never completely satisfied with the end of the manga.

Also, if you guys have watched the anime, you'd know that Naruto says "teme" to Sasuke a lot, so I'm just going to go with that. Only for Naruto to Sasuke though, since I just felt like it was more natural. Other than that I don't plan on using like random Japanese words because you guys came to read in English and I don't want you to go through the hassle of translating any words that you may not know. And if you see sentences in _italics_ those are their thoughts.

And with that, lets get started. Disclaimer. I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Sakura stood in the kitchen wearing her apron, getting ready to cook some dinner for herself and Sarada, when the stove wouldn't turn on. All she could hear was the flicker as she continuously tried to twist the knob to get the fire going.

Getting frustrated, she called out for her daughter. "Saradaaaaa!"

Sarada walked out to her mom as she rubbed her eyes. ' _She must have just woken up from a nap. No wonder it was so quiet,'_ the older woman giggled to herself.

Sarada yawned, "What's up?" Sakura smiled at her daughter as the young girl stretched her arms above her head.

"Ahh. Do you mind going to your father's room and look through his drawers for a lighter? I just know there's one in there somewhere."

"Got it…" Sarada turned on her heels and headed towards his room.

As she opened the door, she took a long hard stare at the space. Clean and simple, with little decoration. She rarely entered the room. With her father never home, she found no point in going in it. Her mother only had this room set aside incase her father ever came back. It's been a few months since she finally got to meet the famous Uchiha man, but he immediately disappeared on his mission for the Hokage after their first meeting. As Sarada walked around she realized there was no collection of dust anywhere, probably her mother's work. She looked around the room and walked up to the small wooden nightstand. Slowly she went through its drawers, but couldn't find it. There was really nothing she deemed usable to help start the stove, so she moved towards the dresser nearby.

"Well...She did say it should be in _some_ drawer." She pulled one drawer to the next until she found the little red lighter at the bottom drawer.

"Aha! Found it!" She picked it up and waved it around until her eyes caught an old looking wooden box tightly placed at the top right corner of the drawer.

"Hmm? What's this…?"

She dragged the box over and picked it up, opening it to find countless of pictures of her parents and their friends from their younger days.

The first picture was of Sasuke turning his head and staring into space with Naruto beside him cheesing. "Man. They look so young!"

She landed on a photo of her mother with all her friends, "Wahhh! Naruto looks so cool! And Hinata is still so pretty! Pfft. I see Lee is still in his weird green suit…"

Slowly, she came across a picture of her father with a gorgeous woman hugging his arm as she leaned on him with a bright smile across her face.

"I wonder who's that…"

She flipped through the next picture and the next and the next. They all had this same woman with her father. But what was even more surprising was the faint smile her father gave this woman in all the photos.

"What the… This is Sasuke Uchiha right? I don't think any of our family photos even _have_ him smiling. I wonder if mom knows anything…"

Sarada stepped out of the room with the box full of pictures and the lighter.

"Here mom," Sarada said as she tossed the lighter.

"Thanks kiddo," Sakura headed over to the stove and got it working.

She glanced over to the familiar wooden box in Sarada's hands.

"Sooo. What do you got there?"

Sarada looked at her mom and opened up the box, bringing her a photo of the woman and her father. "Mom. Who's she?"

Sakura picked up the photo and ran her fingers over it.

As Sakura gave a sad smile she told Sarada, "She, my dear daughter, is someone very important to your father. And to me too you know! But… I mean, for him it was more than that. He loved her every being… Her name is Kyoshi. Kyoshi Uchiha."

Sarada gave her mom a weird look, "What? _Uchiha_? I don't get it. She's an Uchiha? Wasn't papa the last one before I came along? Who is she?"

Sakura looked up from the photo and gave a strained laugh as she stared at her daughter.

She sighed, "How do I explain this. It was… Oh, I don't know. 15 years ago? It was the year Sasuke came back from his traveling. It was the year… we all met her."

XxXxX

-Flashback-

"Oi! Naruto! Stop drooling! We just ate half an hour ago!" Sakura smacked the top of his head while Hinata and Sasuke stared at them from behind.

"Awwwh, but Sakura! The sweet buns over there smell sooo good!"

Naruto turned to look at his girlfriend with his puppy dog eyes, "Hinata! Want some? We can get some to snack on!"

Sakura hit him again, "Don't mess with Hinata's head! You know she can't say no to that face!"

Hinata just giggled, "Naruto, we can go get some tomorrow."

"Ehhhh?! Tomorrow? Okay…" Naruto completely deflated, but brightened up just as fast.

He put his arms behind his head and began to walk beside Sasuke. "Oi, teme. What are you planning to do right now? We're all heading to the training grounds."

Sasuke continued to walk with his eyes looking straight ahead, "I have to go see Kakashi. He said I couldn't skip out on whatever he wanted to talk about."

Sakura slowed her pace and walked beside him as well, "So, mind if we tag along and wait for you? Doesn't seem like it's going to be a big deal anyway. He can just kick us out if anything."

Sasuke shrugged and kept walking with the rest as they headed towards the Hokage Tower.

"Oh! Sasuke!" He turned his head over and looked at his idiotic blonde best friend.

"What is it dobe?" Naruto scratched his cheek.

"Ehehe… I forgot what I was going to say…"

Sasuke mentally face palmed as the girls giggled and shook their heads. Sakura then noticed a girl coming straight towards them with a bunch of snacks and a drink in her arms.

"Sasuke, look out!" Sasuke already took notice of the girl, shifting to the side and easily dodging her, but the poor thing ended up tripping over his foot while spilling her drink and dropping all her bags of chips.

The girl looked absolutely mortified when she saw what was on the ground, "Aghhh! The drink!"

Sakura could hear her mutter under her breath, "That damn bastard just had to make me get him all this stuff… I wouldn't have to deal with this mess if it weren't for him…" The girl continued to mumble a bunch of nonsense until she looked up and saw the group.

"Oh! Sorry! I'm real sorry!" She did a quick bow and looked straight to Sasuke giving a nervous laugh.

"I didn't get anything on you did I?" She patiently waited for a reply as if seeking for some slight forgiveness. Sasuke blankly stared at her for a moment and walked around her as he continued to his destination.

The gang could clearly see a vein pop on her head as the girl watched the raven-haired young man walk away from her as if she was some bug to avoid. She turned towards the gang and looked at Sakura, "Tch. Some boyfriend you got there."

Embarrassed, Sakura began to flail her arms around denying the girl's previous statement. "Eh?! Boyfriend? He's not really…"

"Oh, sorry. I just assumed. But you could do better anyway!"

The girl gave a thumbs up to Sakura and switched over to Naruto and Hinata, smiling at the lovely couple. "You look familiar. Have we met before?"

Naruto just looked back and forth from the girl to Hinata and began waving his finger between himself and his girlfriend.

"Eh? Eh? Did you mean me or Hinata?"

"Hahaha, sorry! I guess the both of you? I used to live around here when I was a kid so we might've met. But it's been awhile… Anyways, the name's Kyoshi!"

Naruto just stared at her even harder trying to figure out if he knew her. She definitely looked familiar. His head started to hurt trying to remember so hard so he just gave her one of his famous knuckle-headed smiles. ' _Well… I'm not really sure, but it'll come to me later!_ '

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! That's Sakura over there, and this is my girlfriend Hinata!"

He wrapped his arms around Hinata's shoulders leaving her with a faint blush on her cheeks. She began her old habit of poking her fingers together as she addressed the smiling girl in front of them.

"Uhm…K-Kyoshi? I think we've met when we were kids. You came a few times with your mother to our estate?"

Kyoshi beamed at the pale-eyed girl, "I knew it was you! You're Hiashi's daughter right? You're the adorable girl I remember giving me cinnamon rolls while I was waiting for my mom. Haha, they were soo tasty…"

Kyoshi began to drool as she daydreamed about those sweet cinnamon rolls. Sakura looked at her and laughed.

' _I could definitely get along with her. She's pretty funny and real nice. Now that I look at her… what the hell. She's gorgeous too! But… she sort of reminds me of someone. Her eyes…'_

Kyoshi came back to reality and caught Sakura staring at her. "What's wrong? Something on my face? Agh! Did some of that drink get on me?!" She began to put her hands all over her face. Poking and patting, trying to find any smoothie on her, she stopped and hit her face with her hand and sighed.

"That reminds me. I have to go back and get another smoothie. I'll see you guys around?"

Sakura gave a peace sign to Kyoshi, "Of course! We were supposed to follow Sasuke, the guy earlier, but he just kept going. Sorry about him by the way. He's not as bad as he seems."

Naruto chimed in, "Yeah! Don't worry about that teme! He's always like that!"

Kyoshi began to smirk and wiggle her eyebrows at Sakura, " _Ohhh_? You sure you aren't dating that annoying guy? You seem to worry about him quite a bit ehh?"

Sakura's face began to burn up as Kyoshi and Hinata giggled at her. Naruto just looked clueless and asked why her face was so red.

Kyoshi gave them a wink and waved, "Alright! I'm off!" They waved back at the girl as she ran off with her bags of chips to go buy another smoothie.

XxXxX

"Sasuke. So nice of you to finally come in! And without a _single knock_ at that!"

Kakashi leaned back in his chair reading the Icha Icha Paradise in his hand as Sasuke stepped in the office.

Sasuke cringed at the sight of the Hokage reading the perverted book, ' _How the hell is this the guy running our nation…'_

"Shouldn't you be doing some paperwork?"

Kakashi placed the book gently on the desk. He slowly leaned forward as he folded his hands together and smiled, "I'm on a break waiting for some snacks. But since you're finally here, I wanted to talk to you about the Uchihas."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and growled under his breath, "What about the Uchihas?"

Kakashi started to sweat a bit under the young Uchiha's intense gaze and pulled at his collared shirt. "Relax. It's nothing really. It's more of a surprise for you."

"Good or bad?"

"Eh. Depends on how you want to take it. But, I'd say it's pretty good."

Suddenly, heavy stomps came up to the door and in walked Naruto and the two girls.

"Teme! You couldn't wait a bit? By the way, the girl you ran into seemed pretty mad that you ignored her."

"Tch, like she's my problem." Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's statement. ' _Ohoho? He sounds pretty peeved."_

He went back to Kakashi, "Continue with what you were going to tell me about the Uchihas."

Naruto jumped over and came face to face with the Hokage. "Eh? Uchihas? Is something turning up again?"

Kakashi sighed and pushed Naruto's face away, "No, Naruto. It's more like a someone. What I'm about to tell you guys is actually a pretty known fact within the higher ups of the village. I guess you can think of it as all the old guys in the village kept this a secret. And a select few that were outside of the old guys council knew about this as well."

"A secret? What is it?" Everyone stared at their sixth Hokage, awaiting for his answer. While the three that came in stared at him with interest, Sasuke just looked through the window and stared at the sky waiting for his reply.

"Ugh the silence is killing me! Just tell us already!"

"Oh right. I was just so deeply intrigued by that disinterested look our Sasuke over here was giving."

Sasuke glared at the white-haired man, "Tch. Just hurry it up."

Kakashi shook his head and shrugged his shoulders at his former student; "There's another Uchiha alive."

"What?!" Naruto and Sakura yelled in complete shock while Hinata covered her mouth with her hand. Though he had a calm demeanor, anyone who took one look at Sasuke's face could see the surprise in his eyes after hearing that statement.

"Like I said. There's another Uchiha alive. The girl is actually around your guys' age. 18. Real bright. She grew up in Konoha and her biological parents were both Uchihas, so she's a full blood. It's just that her father passed away and her mother immediately remarried after her birth with a non-Uchiha. So despite the fact that she grew up knowing she was an Uchiha, she never actually took the name in public. I guess you can say, the Uchihas weren't exactly fond of her mother leaving the clan for some outsider so quickly. Associating with them was out of the question."

Sakura became curious with the fact that there was another Uchiha out there, but it slightly worried her that this new person happened to be of the female gender. ' _An Uchiha woman… I wonder what she's like…'_ "Do we know her then? I mean, she did grow up in Konoha right?"

"Possibly? She didn't go to the academy with you guys so…"

Naruto stepped away from Hinata and came up next to Sasuke. "Huhh? She's basically a civilian then? Who'd have thought there'd actually be an Uchiha who's not a shinobi…"

Naruto began to slightly elbow Sasuke. "Heh. Now you have somebody else in the clan with you!"

Sasuke just stood there contemplating on what he had just heard. "Oi! Sasuke!"

In an annoyed voice Sasuke spoke, "What?"

"Geh. Teme! Are you even listening to me?!"

Sasuke just stared indifferently at Naruto, but turned his head to Kakashi and folded his arms. "So what do you want me to do? Babysit her? I couldn't care less about who this person is."

The Hokage placed his hand under his chin, "No. I just felt it would make sense to introduce you. Maybe even become friends. She hasn't _technically_ lived in the village in 5 years. She only came back a few days ago and is trying to get used to Konoha again. So it'll be nice to have some people to hang out with—"

The door suddenly slammed open and everyone looked at the muttering person entering.

"Tch… I can't believe he made me get him that damn smoothie."

The pretty girl looked up and pointed at the Hokage, "I had to go back a second time because I dropped your smoothie on the floor! It was so frustrating. I fell because of this irritating guy too! And let me tell you. That guy! He didn't have to say a word to me for me to feel his cocky attitude! He looked at me like I was some sorta pest. You _so_ owe me! He was so infuriating, I—"

"Not exactly my problem that you were such an idiot, you ended up dropping all your stuff on the floor. I didn't have to do a thing and your clumsy ass fell on the ground."

"Y-You!"

Sasuke smirked. Kakashi looked between the two and smiled, "Good! So you two have already met!"

Naruto nervously began to scratch his head, "Eheh… Uhmm. Kakashi-sensei… We ran into Kyoshi earlier. Teme was kinda the one she almost spilled the drink on so…"

Kakashi began to rub his temples as he noticed Sasuke glance at the girl glaring at him. ' _These two have met, but it looks like one of them wants the other dead already'_

"Tch. She's obviously not very bright if she doesn't even know how to look where she's going."

"Oi! I know how to look, you just happened to be in the way! Who do you think you are anyways!?"

Kyoshi looked like she wanted to pull all her hair out, "Aghhhh! Wipe that damn smirk off your face you asshole!"

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. In a stern voice he spoke, "Kyoshi. You're almost as bad as Naruto when he argues with Sasuke."

Kyoshi began to yell, "Hah?! Sasuke? You're kidding me. It's _him_? _He's_ Sasuke Uchiha?" ' _Sasuke Uchiha just_ had _to be this guy. Kakashi expects me to make friends with him!?_ '

"Problem with that?"

"Pfft. As if I'd give a damn about a guy who's missing arm. You couldn't do a thing to me."

Sasuke folded his arms and nonchalantly said, "You wanna try me?"

"Come at me you asshole." Kyoshi bared her fist.

Everyone could practically see the lightning split between these two.

Kakashi stood up and stepped in between, pulling Kyoshi to his side. "Alright. Alright. Enough you two. Kyoshi. Formally introduce yourself."

Kyoshi sounded like she was cursing the Hokage under her breath, but quickly stopped and did a small bow to the group.

She put her hand on the side of her hip and furrowed her brows as she stared straight at Sasuke, "Kyoshi. Kyoshi Uchiha. Nice to meet you all."


End file.
